


Inspiration Waits for No One

by chittaflakes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Both of them have potty mouths, Changbin is inspired, Felix is a good boyfriend, Felix's body is a canvas, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chittaflakes/pseuds/chittaflakes
Summary: "No,” was all Felix said, and Changbin could feel the impishness of the grin spreading across his face so vividly that he almost pitied Felix.“No what?” he asked, voice lilting with feigned innocence. Felix’s increasing irritation was palpable, and Changbin found himself suppressing a chuckle.“Don’t you dare touch me with that thing, Changbin, or I swear I’ll-““Inspiration waits for no one, Felix,” Changbin deadpanned, pulling a pen from the front pocket of his hoodie and giving it three menacing clicks.





	Inspiration Waits for No One

“Arm out, Felix,” Changbin instructed as he swivelled around in his chair, chest pressed to its brightly coloured back. Vehemently, Felix winced, withdrawing quickly at the sight of the permanent marker being retrieved from Changbin’s back pocket.

“Binnie, c’mon,” he whined. “Last time you used one of those, it didn’t wash off for a week.” He wasn’t lying. Flashes of smeared ink and stained shower drains permeated Changbin’s memory, and he watched Felix give an involuntary shiver, nose wrinkling with distaste. It didn’t matter much to him. He’d be damned if he allowed Felix to stem yet another flow of inspiration.

Changbin simply snorted. “All the better for me to remember.” When Felix yanked his arm out of his reach and cradled it close to his chest, Changbin rolled his eyes, holding his palm out expectantly. Felix still refused to cooperate. Jaw set, Changbin groaned, “No, really, Felix. I need to remember this.”

“You could just write it on yourself,” Felix grumbled sullenly, but eventually conceded. Changbin supposed he was right. That didn’t mean he was going to listen.

Truthfully, he didn’t understand why Felix so often blamed him for the sheer number of times a day he was overcome with the urge to scribble his thoughts down. He’d be stupid to not feel inspired when in the presence of a muse as charming as the boy before him.

Felix tensed as the marker made contact with his forearm. Changbin was briefly struck with the desire to nag him, to berate him for being such a baby when any decent boyfriend would help him without complaining, but he repressed it. That would only make Felix grouse some more, and then he’d never finish writing his lyrics.

Changbin had to admit there was something almost cathartic about the way he transferred his thoughts to Felix’s body. For once they got a chance to just sit there, pale light filtering through the blinds and dappling the carpet at their feet. To Changbin, it was also probably the only instance where Felix would be quiet for longer than a minute at a time. At least, so long as he wasn’t in the mood for whining.

Changbin pulled away only when he was pleased with his work. With a small frown, he realized he’d jotted more down than usual. There was something satisfying about seeing dark ink seeping into Felix’s tan skin, even more so when he knew it was something meaningful, a message he would one day craft into something almost tangible. Maybe he’d share it with Felix then as well. He pressed the cap down on the marker with a satisfying _click._

Morosely blinking down at the scrawl on his arm, Felix clicked his tongue. “You’re a shit boyfriend, y’know. Always bullying me into doing things for you,” he muttered matter-of-factly. Changbin knew it was meant lightly, because deep down he could tell Felix truly didn’t mind. If he did, he never would have let Changbin mark him up to begin with.

 

 

It was almost as if Felix could detect Changbin’s inspiration before he could himself.

Felix was sprawled out beside him on the couch, thumbs tapping across the cracked screen of his phone with impeccable speed. Suddenly, he halted. Changbin felt eyes boring into the side of his head. Glancing at Felix, he inquisitively arched an eyebrow, attention shifted from the television blaring before him.

“No,” was all Felix said, and Changbin could feel the impishness of the grin spreading across his face so vividly that he almost pitied Felix.

“No what?” he asked, voice lilting with feigned innocence. Felix’s increasing irritation was palpable, and Changbin found himself suppressing a chuckle.

"Don’t you dare touch me with that thing, Changbin, or I swear I’ll-“

“Inspiration waits for no one, Felix,” Changbin deadpanned, pulling a pen from the front pocket of his hoodie and giving it three menacing clicks. Expression souring, Felix sunk back into the couch cushion, capitulation evident in his sigh. Wordlessly, he bunched up his sleeve and thrust his arm forwards. Changbin was startled by how quickly he’d given in.

Eager for a change in routine, he shook his head. “No way. I feel kind of bad for your arms, they’ve been through a lot lately.” He petted Felix’s hand sympathetically. Leaning over Felix, he hoisted up the hem of his shirt. “Keep still.” The panic washing over Felix’s face filled him with sadistic glee.

It was then that Changbin admitted to himself that all right, _maybe_ he got a kick out of being a nuisance.

Felix’s skin was warm beneath his hands. The instant his pen pressed against Felix’s hip, the boy yelped, jerking violently and very nearly knocking Changbin to the floor. When Changbin tried a second time, he was finally unseated, rolling gracelessly to the carpet below. He squinted up at Felix accusingly. “I thought I told you to stay still,” he huffed, folding his arms over his chest. Perhaps he pouted a little too, but he’d never admit it later.

It was worth it to see the confusion flickering in Felix’s eyes. “Oh shit, sorry Binnie.” Sliding off the couch, he crouched down beside Changbin and nuzzled his face into his neck, arms wrapping tightly around his waist. “You kind of brought that upon yourself, though.”

Scoffing, Changbin pulled back to shoot him a glare. “Well _excuse me_ for not expecting you to fling me off the fucking sofa,” he retorted flatly, but soon began to smile, unable to keep the delight from his face. “That was pretty funny though. You’re so cute.”

“Fuck you,” Felix said, beaming from ear to ear. His smile seemed bright enough to blind, and Changbin briefly contemplated investing in a pair of sunglasses. There was nothing he could do to calm the heat suffusing his cheeks. Felix was simply too gorgeous.

Begrudgingly, he supposed he didn’t _need_ to write down every bit of inspiration that struck him. He found plenty in the captivating depths of Felix’s dark eyes, his messy hair, the delicate spattering of freckles over his rounded cheeks. Changbin had always believed that inspiration waited for no one, but there it was, sitting right in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is my first time writing pure fluff? most of what i've tried in the past has been laced with angst or darkness, so i suppose it's about time i tried something new! i also don't do too well with short fics (although i rarely finish long ones), so maybe tell me what you think?
> 
> thank you for reading this! it makes me happy to see people giving my work a shot~


End file.
